Saving the world: Harry Potter style
by K.-writter12
Summary: Do you believe in magic? Lily Carpenter sure didn't till she was sucked into the world of Harry Potter with one mission To save the world. Will she do it? Will she find love on the way? Will she ever get back? Read to find out.


**So here it is the story that I have been talking about. Oh and you may notice a link on my user page now. That is to go to a site called polivore where you can see the clothes that I am describing. Well let's get on with it.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Dou you believe in magic? That is a question people have been asking for years now. Yes I believe in the magic of a touch a look, a kiss. But if you asked if I believed in wand waving and spell casting I would tell you right out no. But like any normal person I would dream of a magical place where wizards and dragons and unicorns are real. Who wouldn't?

But here I am a normal fifteen year old girl, so excited by the littlest things. Like: Going to the movies with my friends, talking to a cute guy, hanging out with my parents, and of course reading a good book.

And like most people around the world I loved the Harry Potter series. Where magic real, and an adventure is always around the corner. At this time I was re-reading the series like I did almost every year. I was just about to start the fifth book Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix; which in my case is the saddest of the books out of them all. So much sadness and grief could have been spared if they had only told him what to expect. All those lives could have been saved. It made me sick to think about it. I wish I could change it so that it would have a happy ending. Well it did in a way. They defeated the dark wizard, but lost so many friends along the way.

So I was sitting on my bed in my tiny room just about to snuggle into my warm pillow and open the book when a bright white light filled the room. I felt something float down onto my bed and the light disappeared. Slowly I opened my eyes to see what was there or who was there. But all I saw was a worn out looking piece of parchment that looked like it had been traveling a long way, just how long I had no idea.

Carefully I looked around to see if someone was going to jump up behind me and tell me this was some weird joke they were playing on me. No one was there.

Curiosity got the best of me so I picked up the paper and started to read. There were three different hand writings on here: one small and tidy, one large and loopy, the other nether neither large nor small and with an untidy scrawl to it.

Dear Lillian Marie Carpenter,

I know this must be very strange for you; I know it was for me.

Hermione! You are rambling again!! Get on with it!! Oh by the way I am Ron.

Don't do that, Ron. Well back to business. We have heard your wish and we are going to grant it… in a way. See we whole heartedly agree with you about them not telling us.

If only I knew then what I know now… things would be so much better.

Interrupt me again and so help me, Harry! So to do that we are going to use you! We will explain better when you get there. So when you get there you will find a trunk with everything you will need. We will take you through step by step. Goodbye for know and good luck!!

Yeah good luck!!

Good luck Lily I hope you do well.

Well I really must be going crazy I just read something from the Golden Trio!!!! I guess I need to not read those things so mush they are starting to my head!

But before I could crumble the paper and though it in the trash can another bright light filled the room. I felt myself being lifted and spinning and spinning. Oh will the spinning never end was my last thought before I crashed into something hard and hot, then everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Yes I know it is short but give it a chance. It will get better as it goes. I have five chapters done so I just have to put them on paper… um…. Microsoft. HAHA Well talk latter and don't forget to check out my other story Beautiful Eyes!!**


End file.
